Tooth Fairy (film)
| runtime = 102 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $48 million | gross = $111,877,020 | website = }} Tooth Fairy is a 2010 comedy film starring Dwayne Johnson as the title character, Stephen Merchant, Ashley Judd, and Julie Andrews. It was produced by Walden Media and released by 20th Century Fox on January 22, 2010. It was filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia. Plot Derek Thompson (Dwayne Johnson) is a minor league hockey player nicknamed "The Tooth Fairy", for hitting opposing players so hard that he knocks out their teeth. One night, Derek steals a dollar from his girlfriend Carly's (Ashley Judd) six-year-old daughter Tess (Destiny Whitlock) that had been left for her lost tooth. Later that night, he receives a summons under his pillow. He magically grows wings and is transported to the realm of tooth fairies. There, he meets his case worker, Tracy (Stephen Merchant), and the head fairy, Lily (Julie Andrews). Lily tells Derek that he is a "dream crusher", due to his unsympathetic dealings with children, and Tess in particular. He is then sentenced to serve two weeks as a tooth fairy. He returns to his bed and wakes up, believing that it was a dream. The next night, Derek slowly realizes it wasn't a dream after he receives a text message from Tracy for his first appointment. He then meets Jerry (Billy Crystal), who gives him the things he needs for duty, including Shrinking Paste (which shrinks the user down to about six inches in height), Invisible Spray (which makes the user invisible), Amnesia Dust (which makes people forget the past few seconds), Cat Away (a small airhorn designed to scare cats away), and Dog Bark Peppermints (that make people bark like a dog). Derek visits several children and tries his best to become a good tooth fairy, but ends up ultimately causing more harm than good (like when he crashes a party and overuses the Amnesia Dust). Lily states that he is the worst tooth fairy ever and denies him more supplies for the remainder of his sentence. However, he buys some second-hand tooth fairy supplies from another fairy named Ziggy (Seth MacFarlane). When he uses these for his next duty, they malfunction and he is found by the child's mother and is arrested. While behind bars, Tracy tells Derek that because of this, his duty is extended to 3 weeks. Soon after, Carly comes to bail him out. The next day, Carly and Tess go to a party, leaving him to take care of Carly's teenage son, Randy (Chase Ellison), who wants to grow up to be a rockstar. He dislikes Derek for being similar to his mother's past boyfriends. Later, Derek defends Randy against a bully and Randy grows to like him. Derek also becomes a better tooth fairy by helping Tracy become an official tooth fairy despite not having any wings. After Derek attempts to score a goal during a hockey game and misses, Derek's coach threatens to bench him the next game. That night, frustrated over what happened at the game, Derek tells Randy that he will never become a rockstar, causing Randy to smash his guitar. With her son upset, Carly ends her relationship with Derek and drives back home. Later, Tracy comes to Derek's house and announces that he is a tooth fairy in training. The next game, Derek gets back on the ice and sees Tracy. Tracy, in an attempt to teach Derek the importance of dreams, wants Derek to score a goal--and to go get Tess' tooth. Derek scores the goal, gets into his tooth fairy costume, and flies away while Tracy spreads Amnesia Dust on the audience, telling them that they should have good luck trying to find their cars. At Carly's, Tess sees Derek taking her tooth, but she promises to keep it a secret, and Derek uses his magic wand to grant Randy a new guitar, as an apology. Downstairs, Carly sees him as a tooth fairy, but assumes that he rented a costume for Tess' sake (which makes Carly forgive him his earlier harshness). He then flies Randy to the talent show, but throws Amnesia Dust on him. Derek then heads back to the fairy realm to give Tess' tooth to Lily, and is told that he has been relieved of his fairy duties. Lily throws Amnesia Dust on him, then transports him back to the talent show. There, Randy outperforms everyone and other kids in the talent show form a band to play with him. Derek proposes to Carly, and she accepts. During the credits, Derek is shown playing left wing for the Los Angeles Kings, and when he sees Jerry in the crowd, he doesn't recognize him. Jerry reports back to Lily--also attending the game--that their secret is safe. They also use the Cat Away to enable Derek to score a goal. Cast * Dwayne Johnson as Derek Thompson / Tooth Fairy * Stephen Merchant as Tracy * Ashley Judd as Carly * Julie Andrews as Lily * Ianis Mcnamara as Maestro Mawuwu * Ryan Sheckler as Mick Donnelly * Billy Crystal as Jerry * Chase Ellison as Randy * Destiny Whitlock as Tess * Brendan Meyer as Ben * Brandon T. Jackson as Duke * Josh Emerson as Kornie Others * Dan Joffre as Tooth Fairy #1 * Ellie Harvie as Permit Woman * Barclay Hope as Coach * Michael Daingerfield as Announcer * Dale Wolfe as Color Commentator * Seth MacFarlane as Ziggy * Nicole Muñoz as Kelly * John Zeiler as L.A. Kings Player * Alex Ferris as Shelter Cove Kid Production The hockey scenes were filmed at the Great Western Forum using players from the Los Angeles Kings. Music The score for Tooth Fairy was composed by George S. Clinton and recorded in the spring of 2009 with an 80-piece ensemble of the Hollywood Studio Symphony at the Newman Scoring Stage at 20th Century Fox studios. Reception Box office The film was released on January 22, 2010 and opened in 3,334 theaters and took in $3,544,512 its opening day, with an average of $1,060 per theater. On its opening weekend, it grossed $14,010,409 with an average of $4,190 per theater. It ranked #4, behind Avatar, Legion, and The Book of Eli, though the film rose to #3 on that weekend in Canada with $16,000,000 and remained #4 in the US on its second weekend, behind Avatar, Edge of Darkness, and When in Rome. Despite mixed reviews, the film has come to be a box office hit grossing $60,022,256 in the United States and Canada, and $51,854,764 in other markets, grossing a worldwide total of $111,877,020. Critical reviews The film received mostly negative reviews from critics. Internet Film Critics criticized the fairy-tale like graphics. He wrote "(Tooth Fairy) is another childish ride of ten-year-old jokes and wasted heroics." Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 15% of 86 critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 3.9 out of 10. Among Rotten Tomatoes' "Top Critics", which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 15%, based on a sample of 87 reviews. Consensus: "Dwayne Johnson brings the full force of his charm (and his appropriately pale chompers) to the title role, but flat direction and a committee-written script render The Tooth Fairy unacceptably dull." Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 0–100 reviews from film critics, has a rating score of 36 based on 24 reviews. Home video release Tooth Fairy was released on DVD & Blu-Ray/DVD/Digital Copy combo pack on May 4, 2010. Bonus features include: 1-Disc DVD: Tooth Fairy Training Center, Fairy-oke Blu-ray Deleted Scenes, Gag Reel, Tooth Fairy Training Center, Fairy-oke References External links * * * * * Category:2010 films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:English-language films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s comedy films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Films shot in British Columbia Category:Walden Media films Category:Size change in fiction de:Zahnfee auf Bewährung es:Tooth Fairy fa:پری دندان (فیلم) fr:Fée malgré lui it:L'acchiappadenti he:פיית השיניים (סרט) ja:妖精ファイター pl:Dobra wróżka pt:Tooth Fairy ru:Зубная фея (фильм)